Frozen Jealousy
by AgainWithHope
Summary: When Regina notices a certain closeness between Elsa and Emma beginning to ensue, jealousy sets in and she must decide whether or not to play along as if she isn't phased or to let Emma know sooner or later her true feelings. SwanQueen to develop over time. Rated M for later chapters. -I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.-
1. The Begining of it All

"I knew you could do it," Elsa let out exasperated, reaching forward and grabbing the woman's hands before her, quite honestly happy that she wasn't jolted backwards by Emma's hand touching hers. Her eyes searched the corners of the blonde's mouth as a smile tugged across her features from ear to ear. Out of everyone in StoryBrooke, Elsa was the only one to get through to Emma's negative impulses of magic, and help her to control it by controlling herself first. A girl she'd just met, a girl she'd never even had prior contact with, was the only one with the ability to get through to her even besides her mother, Snow White.

Emma let out a long sigh, and stared blankly at the cool, pale hands clasped onto hers. The blonde shifted her gaze to meet crystal blue eyes staring back, with a smile so bright, she couldn't help but expand her own. Emma moved her hands upward and around Elsa's frame, pulling her into a tight hug. She held onto the woman silently for a moment before letting out a, "Thank you," breathlessly. She pulled back slowly, almost hesitantly, as if she didn't want to lose the embrace they were sharing, but she felt that they both needed to return back to the town to find her family, and offer them a warm embrace for not listening to them when they asked for her trust in helping her. Snow had almost pleaded for her daughter to not give up her magic for them, but Emma paid no mind, and assumed was she was going to do what was for the best.

"Emma wait," Elsa said reaching for the blonde with an outstretched arm. Emma turned around reluctantly, the woman had taken a step forward, looking at her with a tinge of anxiousness in her eyes.

"What is it?" The blonde asked, reaching and holding onto her friend's shoulder, gripping her tightly, and searching her eyes for an answer to her question. Elsa opened her mouth slightly, lips parted barely, but no words came out, and she stifled a short chuckle, "Nevermind, I am glad that everything has worked out and you've found a way to control your magic," she stopped for a moment and smiled as Emma's hands fell to her sides, "I know how hard it is to overcome your inner fear and find yourself through ordeals like that." She stopped short and sighed softly, "I'm glad everything is going to be okay."

The blonde half-laughed, "For now." She turned away from Elsa, and made her way to exit the house. "You never know what will happen next in this God for saken town," she spat with an aggravated tinge in a way which made Elsa purse her lips and just follow on silently. The blonde turned back only once on their way back to the town, other than they it was a silent walk back.

"Shit," the brunette muttered into her hands, falling into her office chair, placing her elbows onto her desk, and pushing her face into her palms. She groaned longingly and debated going into town, but didn't want to face the outcome if Emma had not returned. She couldn't imagine her not being around for some reason. It just wouldn't be the same with Emma, for her sake, she assumed it was because she would have no one to argue you with at every fact. She slowly moved her elbows forward, slouching her position, and ended up slowly pushing her nameplate off of the desk. The woman jolted upright at the sound of the metal clanging on the ground, "Fuck," She groaned into her hands, as the door to the office slowly opened, letting out a short creak as it was pushed backward to its full extent.

"Regina," a familiar voice echoed into the room. Boots clicked on the ground, and the door slowly creaked, and snapped as it shut.

The mayor slowly inhaled through her nose, exaggerating clearly, and removed her face from her hands. She held her breath as Emma stood before her at her desk, an eyebrow raised, a clear expression of confusion.

"Miss Swan," Regina stated, standing and running her hands down her pencil skirt to smooth it out, "I see you've found your way back into town quite quickly." She eyed the blonde, trying to fall back into the regal "mayor" of Storybrooke, clearly not pulling it off enough for the blonde at all.

"It would seem I did, thanks to Elsa, Madam Mayor," the blonde huffed sarcastically with a smirk. "Where's the Ice Queen?" Emma straightened her posture and turned watching Regina, awaiting an answer as the brunette made her way over to a small table by the couch and reaching down, pouring herself a small glass of cider. She remained turned away from the blonde, "Why would I have any knowledge as to where Ice Bitch is?" Regina turned towards Emma, who was clearly unsatisfied by the answer.

"Can you ever just take something seriously for once?" Emma groaned annoyed by her cockiness. The blonde turned towards the door, "I'm going to go find Elsa. I left her at the station to ask around to see if anyone may know where the Ice Queen is." The blonde turned on her heel and made her way towards to the door, but was stopped short.

"You going to take her out for dinner too?" Regina rolled her eyes dramatically, turning and walking back towards her desk. Something deep down fumed inside her, but she ignored it as she returned to her seat and sat back down.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma groaned, aggravated at Regina, who was just fixing her hair. "Be on your way Ms. Swan," The brunette waved the blonde away, turning her attention back to some old paperwork that was quite irrelevant. She fixated her eyes on the work ignoring Emma as she spoke, "Why do you act like this? What is making you so spiteful towards her?" She huffed shaking her head, swung the door open, and slammed it shut, leaving to find Elsa back at the station.

Regina, locked her jaw then sighed, placing the pen she had in her hands down beside the paperwork and fell backward in her chair, gripping the handles. It wasn't that she hated Elsa, per say, she just didn't appreciate the closeness between Emma and her. They'd become close and Regina had barely seen Emma since. Not that it mattered to her anyway, right? The brunette shifted uncomfortably in her seat and slowly leaned forward, placing her face back into her hands and muttering a short, "Fuck".

Emma threw her car keys onto her desk, dumping and discarding some files onto the ground from past and current investigations. She threw her jacket onto her chair and kicked it away as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down. She sighed. Regina had irritated her so much, but after the snarky remark about Elsa, she'd lost her temper. Why was Regina acting as if they were in some type of relationship? Was she jealous of the friendship her and Elsa had?

"Emma," a soft voice came through the front door of her office, making her snap her head up and look for the source. Elsa stood in the frame of the doorway, with a worrisome look on her features.

"Are you okay?" She stepped forward towards Emma, her lips parted partially awaiting an answer as the other woman stepped forward around her desk and over the papers that lay around the floor.

"I'm okay Elsa," she smiled faintly, turning and looking at the mess she had made and sighed, shoving her hands into her back pockets and looking back at Elsa. "Everything's okay," she shifted faintly, "... you know, I never officially thanked you for helping me Elsa, without you, I would've essentially destroyed myself and everyone around me." She smiled ear to ear as the woman in front of her stepped forwards to her, maybe a foot away which made Emma remove her hands from her back pockets and let them fall to her sides.

Elsa laughed softly, "Emma, you don't need to thank me," she stopped short for a moment and glanced down before taking a step forward and looking back up at Emma.

Emma eyed the crystal eyes staring through at her own. She tracked their movement, looking for an answer. The other woman was only a breaths distance away from her and she shifted a bit, waiting for a response.

"Emma," she spoke softly, "I wanted to help you, I don't know what it is..." She looked down for a moment then back up, "There's something that almost makes us alike Emma, I'm drawn to you." She looked back up searching Emma's face who looked rather confused. Elsa bit the inside of her lip and searched for an answer in herself on what to do.

"Elsa I don't under-" the blonde was cut off quickly by soft lips pushed softly against hers. It was innocent, but forceful, and for some reason Emma found herself returning the kiss. Emma got lost slowly in the kiss for a moment, feeling every negative thought fade away and get lost in a blur of lust and innocence in one.

Elsa pulled back quickly, "I'm sorry." A flurry fell slowly in the room, small flakes twisting from the ceiling out of no where. She shook her head, mouth open slightly, and turned. Despite, Emma's protests for her to stop and just wait for a moment, she disappeared.

Emma was left alone in the silence as one final snowflake fell, trying to grasp what had just happened as her lips still tingled from the coolness of Elsa. _What the hell do I do now_, she thought to herself.


	2. We Need to Talk

"Just finish your lunch already," Emma gestured to Henry's plate that looked as if it hadn't been touched. She had been sitting with Henry at Granny's Diner for about a half hour now, waiting for him to finish up his pancakes and sausage whilst ignoring the numerous questions of why she had been a target of avoidance from Elsa for the past week.

"Just tell me why," Henry picked up a forkful of pancakes and stuffed them into his mouth, warranting a glare to 'slow down' from Emma. "Every time I ask Elsa if you and her have discovered any new clues to where the Ice Queen is, she freezes up." The kid chuckled at his own ironic remark at the end and continued finishing his burger while awaiting an answer.

Emma looked for the right words, glancing down for a moment, then back up at her son. She shrugged lightly, "She has her own life too, Henry. Maybe she just wants to find her on her own," she reached for her hot chocolate, taking a slow sip before grasping the cup in her hands, "I mean, she is her aunt, technically." The blonde shifted a bit, uncomfortable, as thoughts of that night at the station with Elsa flooded back into her head. A chill went down her spine, and she sipped her hot chocolate, trying to numb the chill.

"Just," Henry swallowed and pushed his plate to the side, leaving half a devoured pancake and half a piece of sausage, "Go talk to her and see if she has any news on the Ice Queen. You know you can't do this without her." The kid stood up slowly, sliding his backpack out of his booth seat, facing his mom, who met his contact and rolled her own eyes.

"Fine," the blonde muttered. Maybe it was time that she tried to talk to Elsa about what happened-in regards to the Ice Queen, of course. Emma slid out and stood up from the table, placing a twenty down onto the booth table. She grabbed her red leather jacket and threw it on, then tossed Henry his coat and scarf. She nodded to Ruby, who smiled back gingerly and went to clear their table.

"It'll be fine, mom," Henry smiled, receiving a questionable brow from the blonde. He smiled and walked out from Granny's; Emma followed.

Emma shivered at the burst of cold air as they stepped out, "I'm sure it will, kid, I hope."

"Ms. Swan!" A voice projected through the streets, as a brunette strode towards Emma as she was making her way out of the small courtyard of Granny's. High heeled boots clicked on the sidewalk pavement as Regina made her way closer to the two.

Emma groaned under breath, then knelt down a bit, "Kid, go ahead to school." She nudged him forward towards the direction of school and added, "I'll see you later." Henry smiled then turned and began his walk to school.

"Emma," Regina stopped in short, a decent distance away from the blonde, "Nice to see you taking my son to breakfast again." She shifted her position a bit, placing her hands into her coat pockets, "For the fourth time this week." She stated with a hardened tone to her voice as she eyed the blonde.

"Our son, Regina," she gestured in the direction that Henry had headed towards school. "Can I help you?" The blonde shifted a bit, anxious, "I have somewhere to be, thank you." Her thoughts wandered to the station, hoping that Elsa would be there in order to talk to her. She needed an answer for what had happened, to know why she for one, kissed her, but to also know why she ran.

Regina laughed low, "Your queen calling?" She curled her top lip a bit, annoyed with the blonde's loyalness to the other woman. "Is it really necessary you two be attached at the hip? May I remind you other people need you as well?" The brunette caught her tongue and corrected herself a bit, "Your family. Henry." She swallowed hard, hoping Emma hadn't caught any subtext of what she had just said. She lifted her head a bit, awaiting an answer from the blonde.

Emma scoffed lightly, "What do you have against her? I haven't even been near her in a week."

"What do I have against her?" Regina replied sharply.

"You heard me."

"You've spent more time around her than anyone here, may I remind you, she's the reason we're in this mess?

"You're so stubborn. We're trying to help everyone by getting rid of this Ice Queen."

Regina shifted and locked her jaw, rolling her eyes at the blonde's ignorance. She had a tinge of regret for biting her tongue on continuing the argument. She hated losing an argument, but she enjoyed fighting with Emma, maybe that was the reason she was acting so jealous. Maybe she just missed the recurring arguments that would ensue between the two, but now that Elsa was around, she barely saw Emma.

No doubt, Emma occasionally missed Regina. There was some type of deeper connection between them two, but she just couldn't place her finger on what that connection was. It was almost as if she felt something towards Regina, but that was impossible. The Evil Queen and the savior, that just couldn't work, right? Not to mention the fact, she now might have to deal with Elsa and any feelings that woman could have for her due to what had just happened. Emma shifted a bit, hesitating on what to say to Regina next.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I can assume there is no update on the Ice Queen," the brunette slipped her hands from her coat pockets, gesturing them around angrily, "considering you haven't seen her in a week then." She stepped past Emma, making her way towards Granny's, presumably for her morning coffee. "Go talk to her, get some answers," she turned back and looked at the blonde, "Be her lap dog." Regina walked further, up the steps, then into Granny's while swinging open the door dramatically.

Emma groaned, _What the fuck is her problem? _Her thoughts wandered, searching for an underlying reasoning as to why Regina was so jealous, but she just continued on her way towards the station.

Emma stepped through the hallway of the station into the main office area. Her breath caught as her eyes landed on a platinum blonde bent over the table, studying some papers. Although, at the sound of Emma walked in she straightened up and froze.

"Elsa…" Emma stepped forward in the room, "Can we talk? If anything about the Ice Queen? Like where-" she was cut off abruptly by the other woman turning swiftly around and adding, "I think she's hiding out somewhere, waiting to start some type of curse. That's why she said she needed you for it, that's why she needed you to keep your magic." She looked awkwardly at Emma, quite visibly uncomfortable.

Emma searched for words, but nothing came out for some reason. She slowly walked towards Elsa, placing her keys on the nearest desk and slipping off her jacket, and, for once, placing it neatly on the desk chair. She made her way around towards Elsa, who reluctantly stepped back which made Emma sigh softly. "So," she raised her brows and looked down a small sketched up map that was on the desk, "Where do you think she is?"

"I'll handle it," Elsa snapped, walking quickly around Emma, but was stopped abruptly by a hand on her arm holding her.

"Don't walk away from this Elsa," Emma said, a stern look sprawled across her face, "We need to talk about what happened that night. You just disappeared." The blonde released the other woman's arm and waited a moment, hoping Elsa wouldn't run again.

"Emma, it was foolish," Elsa shook her head, a small smile sprawled on her face, clearly false, "It shouldn't have happened. Nothing can come of that. I was childish to do that." She recoiled back, about to leave again.

"But why did you do it?" Emma looked at her, sincerely, waiting for her answer.

Elsa sighed softly and threw her hands up, "I don't know. Maybe I feel something for you, or maybe it was just the heat of the moment." She watched Emma step forward, then added while looking down, "Feelings or no feelings, nothing can come of that, everyone I love seems to only get hurt. Physically, and mentally, especially ice to the heart." She sighed heavily looking up at Emma, who again was only a breaths distance away. Her heart fell to her stomach.

"Elsa, nothing bad is going to happen," Emma smiled, then it faded as she looked at the other woman, who was paler than usual. She contemplated her next move, then locked her jaw, and made a move. She leaned forward pulling Elsa's face close in her hands and placed her lips onto the colder ones before her. Elsa pulled back slightly from the kiss, but was pulled right back by Emma's hungry lips. Their lips pumped against one anothers as Elsa finally gave in, hands floating a bit, not sure where to place them. The two stopped for a moment, feeling each other's breath fall onto one anothers lips. Reassuringly, Emma smiled, capturing Elsa's now warm lips, once again in pure lust.

Emma slowly pulled back, welcomed by a faint smile and the same crystal blue eyes. "Now, can I help you find the Ice Queen?" The blonde smiled at the other regal woman before her, who just laughed softly and nodded in approval.


	3. Why Can't You Just Be Honest

**EARLIER**

Regina sat at the booth, playing with the handle of the spoon as it spun in her coffee, creating a whirlpool effect. She sighed heavily, grasping the cup in her hands firmly as she leaned back against the the booth. She closed her eyes briefly and her mind wandered endlessly, all the way back to the first day she met Emma. She loathed that woman, for lack of a better term. When she showed up wanting to be part of Henry's life again, she fumed, she was furious, but it seemed over time things changed. She began to open up slowly to Emma, only now coming to the realization that maybe they did have a friendship.

The brunette slowly blinked open her eyes and looked down at her coffee in a fog. Her mouth twisted into a look of confusion and concern. What was making her so jealous at the fact that she wasn't receiving as much attention from Emma as she used to.

Was it just that she missed the arguing, that she missed a friend, or was it something else? She tried to stabilize her thoughts, but it was impossible, her mind wouldn't drift away from the subject.

The best thing she could do right now was go talk to Emma, Elsa there or not. She needed to talk to her, argument or a friendly conversation. She picked up some of the paper placemats, a diversion to say she brought some casework, or background, on the Ice Queen. She slowly slid out from the booth she'd been sitting in, and placed a few dollars on the table before walking out of the diner.

Regina watched the vapor of her warm breath hit the cold air, lifted her chin, and made her way towards the station.

**PRESENT**

Elsa smiled slightly while laying one last kiss on Emma's lips, which was willingly accepted. The two took a small step back and smiled softly.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice spat from the entrance to the room, car keys jangling in their grasp.

Emma froze looking at the direction of the voice and clenched her jaw, as well as stopping any breath from escaping. "Regina," the blonde said softly, "We were just-" She was cut off abruptly by a manilla folder holding papers was slapped onto the desk closest to the brunette.

Regina pursed her lips and swallowed, raising both brows quickly then lowering them. "I suspect you two will get on this case," she snapped angrily, making Elsa look down and away from the two. Regina straightened her posture and tried to pick up her heart that just seemed to fall to her stomach Even though she was confused by the feeling, she went with it as she eyed Emma intently. "Swan I hired you to do your job," she glared at the blonde and made her way to exit the room. "I suggest you do just that." High heels clicked down the hall until they faded and the front door to the station could be heard swinging open then shutting.

Emma stood in a disarray of shock for a moment, trying to grasp if what just happened really did 'just happen'. The blonde tried to say something that whole time, but the words just seemed to get caught in her throat. As she watched and listened to Regina talk, well yell, she'd never seen so much hurt in the woman's eyes since she'd met her. She was frozen in place, and seemed to forget completely that Elsa was even still in the room.

The platinum blonde walked past Emma, reaching for the folder. She picked it up and slowly flipped through the papers. She swallowed hard and looked at Emma slowly then blinked, "Emma…" she spoke softly; as the other blonde slowly looked up and asked, "What is it?" Trying to shake off what had just happened, but try as she may, what Elsa said next seemed to only make the situation worse. "They're only placemats from that diner in town, Emma," she scanned the folder again just in case before placing it back on the desk and turning towards Emma," Why would she do this? Why would she say this is important and there's nothing in it?"

Emma shifted, clearly taken aback, "I don't know, but I intend to find out why." She stepped around Elsa, stopping by her side and reassuringly smiling, "I'm sorry, but I need to find out what is going on in her head right now." Elsa nodded as she turned and watched Emma exit.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina poured herself a glass of cider from the small table by her mirror in her office. She moved stiffly and slowly. She brought the glass up to her mouth and took a sip before turning and looking at the mirror. Her mascara had smudged down her cheeks slightly and her lip seemed to quiver despite the fact she was no longer crying. The top corner of her lip curled up and she glared at her reflection before swearing and whirling the glass at the mirror which shattered on impact. She stumbled to regain her balance and turned at the sound of a car door shutting outside. She froze for a moment then quickly made her way over to the window behind and her desk and looked out.

Emma stepped out the car slamming her door shut behind her as she made her way towards the entrance of the building.

Regina immediately reached for a tissue from her desk, cleaning the tear streaks of mascara that had fallen down her cheeks and she regained her normal composure. She pulled out her chair and slowly took a seat. She sat quietly for a moment, grabbing some random papers, as she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the entrance to her office. Unfortunately, right as her office door opened, she noticed the smashed glass from the mirror on the ground. "Shit," she muttered just as Emma stepped through.

"What the hell was that?" She snapped at Regina as slammed the door shut behind her, then glanced down at the ground at the shattered mirror, she pointed, "And what the hell happened?" She raised a brow towards the brunette who studied the papers. "Vandalism, I assume." She muttered, not wanting anything to do with Emma right now. "I'm sure the vandals were drinking cider as well?" The blonde questioned as she eyed the running drips of the drink on the wall beside the mirror.

Regina placed her hands on the desk forcefully and looked up, "What do you want Swan?" She glared at Emma who was walking towards her desk, placing her own hands down on the edge and leaning towards the brunette, who immediately sat back in her chair. She exhaled strongly, "I pay you to protect this town, not fuck around with your girlfriend."

Emma shook her head, waving away the statement, only now just realizing how read the brunette's eyes were, "She's not my girlfriend, Regina. What is the big deal if she was?" She looked at Regina's facial expression which said 'anger', but her eyes were still full of hurt and sorrow. Emma stood up slowly waiting for a reply.

"Just do your job Swan," she looked back down at the papers, "Don't make me fire you."

Emma groaned, "You're so ignorant, I'm not blind to know you're hurt by what you saw, but you are refusing to admit anything. I don't understand why're you so upset; you hate me." She eyed the brunette and took a step back, making her way to leave, "You can't even fire me Regina, drop your mayor bullshit because that's not your title anymore." She sighed heavily, "When you find out what you want to say, you know where to find me." Regina glanced up with a blank stare, still an expression of anger as her usual lip curl came through. "I dont' get it," Emma stopped short, holding the door open as she looked back at Regina, who lifted her chin, "What made you so cold?" The blonde shook her head and shut the door loudly behind her.

Regina sighed softly and looked down, clearly hurt and lost. She needed to figure out her feelings towards Swan;hate, friendship, or not, it needed to be taken care of, but first she needed to get Emma away from Elsa. No matter what it will take.

**Please let me know if you want me to continue this story. :)**

**Also I'm trying to find someone to co-write with, as well as, role-play SwanQueen with because I have found no one who wants to do it anywhere and it makes me sad because I miss it haha. I'm willing to just role-play as Emma or Regina in other ways as well .Let me know please either by message, on my tumblr in my profile, or by messaging me on here!**


	4. A Cruel Trick

Emma sat at her desk, tapping a pen incessantly against the wood, trying to process what had happened yesterday. She had yet to speak with Elsa, or Regina for that matter. What would she even say to Elsa? The blonde exhaled smoothly trying to think of how to go about the situation. She had no intention at the moment on even seeing Regina, none-the-less speaking to her. The brunette had made Emma's blood boil. How could she be so ignorant to admit that she was jealous towards the relationship Elsa and her had.

That word stung as it rang throughout the core of Emma's thoughts. "Relationship". Emma fiddled with the pen in her hand, clicking it repetitively in and out, as thoughts reeled throughout her head. Sure, she may have some sort of feelings towards Elsa, but to say a "relationship"; that would mean commitment, and at this point in time Emma just couldn't comprehend that. It was too serious for her, too exclusive. Wasn't it? She still had to deal with the Ice Queen's ridiculous fantasy of Elsa and herself being her sisters, as well as, taking care of her family, including especially, Henry, and trying to decode the blatant ignorance of the one and only Regina Mills.

Emma sighed dramatically as she pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and reached to the top of her desk, grabbing the map that Elsa had sketched up of the Ice Queen's supposed hide-away. She followed the darkened red ink line leading from the front door of the Sheriff's Station to the northernmost woods. A giant red 'X' was placed right where a sloppy "Ice Queens' hideaway" was written. Emma laughed a bit, admiring how Elsa's handwriting, even though sloppy, was farm more fine and clearer than her own. She placed the paper back down on the desk gingerly and sat back for a moment.

The blonde groaned slightly and fell forward again, putting her elbows up on top of her desk, and placing her head in her hands. _You're too stressed Emma, calm down_, her conscious echoed throughout her mind. The station was mostly silent, aside from the soft buzzing of the computer and monitors and the ticking seconds on the clock.

"Emma," a soft voice made the blonde jump, her elbows knocking a file of papers off of the desk before her. "Shit," Emma muttered, turning to the direction of the voice. She swallowed softly noticing Elsa with a look of dismay. "I'm so sorry," Elsa spoke, her voice barely audible as she bent down picking up the fallen papers, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Emma looked down at the disheveled woman from her seat. She brought her hand down and held onto her shoulder, gripping softly, making the other woman stop what she was doing for a moment and look up concerned. "What is-", Emma silenced her by moving a her pointer finger to the woman's chin, lifting it up, and leaning down to plant a soft kiss on pale lips.

Elsa pulled back gently, not quickly, but not slowly either. A smile flashed across her features for a moment, then a look of worry overtook it. "Are you okay?" She questioned Emma, who had a look of confusion as if that question sounded foreign to her. Elsa looked down for a moment of time, picking up the papers and then standing up and placing them evenly neat onto the Sheriff's desk.

Emma watched in silence for a moment, till the distinct crystal blue eyes met her own again, "I'm okay." She hesitantly stood up, pushing her chair back and stretching out, her muscles stiff from sitting so long. Emma stepped around the chair and pushed it back into place against the desk then turned and looked at Elsa who was standing, holding her right wrist with her other hand. The platinum blonde's expression of worry hadn't faded. Emma flashed a smile to reassure her, "I'll be okay. Is that better?"

Elsa nodded, still silent, then spoke up, "Emma." She swallowed hard, looking for the right words, "I really have some type of feelings towards you." The wording made Emma laugh a bit, which warranted a brow raise from Elsa, "What?"

"Nothing," Emma smiled, holding in a light chuckle, "Normally people just say "I like you" or some bullshit nowadays," The blonde stepped forward and held onto the woman's arm before then sighed looking down then back up slowly. "I just," she stumbled on her own words, "I can't have anything too serious right now, Elsa, there's too much going on in my life. I just can't ha-"

"I know," Elsa smiled ear to ear, "I know you're not one to have a relationship so fast, you're a bit prickly with your feelings." Emma nodded, "Exactly, I just- wait-" the blonde look taken aback, "I'm prickly?" The woman before her laughed shortly, "I don't mean it harmfully." Elsa stepped forward and placed a kiss onto Emma's cheek, "It takes time, I know. But I have hope." The platinum blonde turned to leave, then stopped in the doorframe, "Your move." She smirked, and turned and left, but Emma froze up.

'Your move,' that sounded oddly familiar. Emma swallowed hard, retracing the origins of that phrase and narrowed her brows, squinting as she thought. Then it came to her, like a tidal wave in her mind. Regina. That's who said that to her once before, along while back when the two used the phrase numerously between one-another. Emma glared, _That's impossible, it's not her, she wouldn't stoop so low with a transformation skill… Would she?_

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A platinum blonde walked into Regina's office, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. She waved her hands opposite ways, a mist of purple clouds consuming the figure. As it departed, only one woman stood. A pencil skirt, a white button down accompanied by a blazer, and high heels. A smirk curled at the top of a scarred lip. "Your move," the woman spoke, "Ms. Swan."

**I apologize for any spelling errors. Did this quick chapter in school. Enjoy! Please review!**


	5. It Had to HappenRight?

"Henry," Regina let out exasperated at the boy who was still flipping through coming book pages on the living room couch, "Please, do some of your homework." When there was no reply, she huffed, putting her hands on hips, hair disheveled from just cleaning half of the house. If there was one thing Regina hated it was a mess, despite her vault, the woman was generally over-organized. She'd tidied every room in the house, every corner, nook, and cranny. The brunette flipped her hair, letting her layers fall back into position, resting on her shoulders. "If anything," she lifted her hand towards Henry then pointed up the stairs, "Clean your room. It's like trying to walk through a dump." She swallowed as Henry lifted his head from reading and watched him take an annoyed breath before rolling his eyes and adding, "Fine, mom." He mumbled something inaudible as he walked past Regina towards the stairs, stomping his way up and all the way to his room.

_What a pain sometimes_, Regina thought to herself as she yawned and shook her head, trying to shake off the tiredness. It had been a long day, she thought she'd managed to trick Emma as pretending to be Elsa, but it didn't seem to stick into the back thoughts of the blonde's mind. Regina had gone to Granny's for a lunch pick-up and saw the two huddled, practically on top of one another, in the booth. It made her stomach curl and if she had felt the need to, she would have vomited. Apparently Swan hadn't questioned Elsa about earlier in the station. She felt her stomach churn again and she clutched it, making her way to the couch in the living room and plopping herself down onto it in a huff. She leaned her head back against the cushion and closed her eyes, reminiscing of the times before Elsa had even showed her face in the town. The brunette sighed with her eyes still shut. As she thought more and more about Emma's attitude and knowledge, she realized that these tricks and deceiving actions were not the way to get her attention in anyway, it would just hurt her. She feared emotions and feelings, but some part of her ached for Emma, something deep, deep down. (Even though she'd never even been with a woman.) Only now, when the blonde was gone, did she realize how much she missed her. She'd spent this much time dealing with Emma and wasn't about to let Elsa swoop in and steal whatever chance she had.

The brunette opened her eyes and glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall to the left of her: 4:13 PM. Emma would still be down at the Sheriff's station. She assumed she'd be doing the usual, trying to save the day, looking at files, and investigating what the Ice Queen's next move might be.

What if Elsa was there though? She knew she might be and her blood boiled, but she took a deep breath. There was a door, she'd shut it and talk to Emma, if anything. This had to happen.

Regina slowly got to her feet, sore from the consistent cleaning she'd done today. She curved her stomach forward, stretching out her back and exhaled. Her heart dropped down into her stomach as the reality of what she was about to go do set in. She made her way out of the living room, heels clicking and echoing throughout the house on at the wooden floor as she made her way into the main corridor and over to a small table by the stairs. "Henry!" she called up to her son, who most likely was just sitting on his bed reading comics, "I need to run out!" Her car keys chimed as she lifted them from the table. The brunette looked up into the mirror, straightening up her hair a bit with her hands then made her way to the door, "I'll be back soon!" She called up once more. No response, per usual.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina walked up to the door of the Sheriff's station and swallowed down her fear as she reached for the handle and pulled the door open. She stepped into the station, it was dead quiet. If Elsa were in the vicinity the two would have obliterated the silences with laughter and discussions. The brunette walked in further as the door shut behind her and made her way through the hallways to the main office of the station. She peered in as she slowed, surely enough, Emma Swan sat at her desk. Arms folded on the table, head on top, eyes shut.

_Of course she's asleep on the job_, Regina growled to herself in her thoughts, nothing untypical of the blonde. Although, she did have a right to be tired from everything taking place lately in the town. The brunette made her way over to the door of Emma's office. She inhaled sharply, then opened the door and walked in. She made her way around the desk so that she was now standing next to the blonde. She looked down for a moment, her look of disapproval fading. Emma had her signature red, leather jacket hung on the corner of her chair, she was in a white tank top that revealed her undergarment; which made the brunette smirk. She watched the blondes breath release in and out evenly, slowly, relaxed…

Regina snapped out of it, and put on a fake disapproving face again as she lifted a random manilla folder filled with papers from the desk and waited a moment before slamming it down mere millimeters in front of the blondes face. "Miss Swan!" The brunette exclaimed.

Emma jumped awake, nearly falling backwards out of her chair and shot Regina a glare, "What the hell?" She shouted groggily at the brunette who had placed her own car keys down on the desk and was now raising a brow at her. She glanced over at the clock on her desk: 4:46 PM. Emma sighed and rubbed the back of her neck while closing her eyes, wincing at the stiffness and soreness from the awkward position she'd fallen asleep in. "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired," She looked back up at Regina who had an expressionless face on her features. "Regina, it's not that big of a-"

"We need to talk," the brunette cut her off, turning away with her hands on her hips and flipping her hair back. She hesitated a moment before turning back around to the blonde who had a wide smirk sprawled across her features. "What?" The brunette questioned as she turned around again to face Emma, trying not to break her cover. Emma rolled her eyes and lifted her chin waiting for Regina to speak up, "Nothing. Go ahead, let's talk."

The brunette fumbled over her thoughts as Emma stood up before her, her arms crossed intently, just waiting, the smirk not fading. Regina's mind raced with possible outcomes of this situation. Does she just tell her? Be out-right, up-front about it? Her eyes fell onto Emma's chest for a quick glance, she not to keep her sight locked on Emma's visible undergarment. She sighed heavily and looked back up at the blonde. Emma wasn't smirking any longer, she just was watching Regina's body language.

"Fuck it," Regina muttered as stepped towards Emma, and before the blonde could question the remark by the woman before her, her lips were once again encaptured into a kiss, but not by Elsa's this time. They were dark red lips, ones that pressed so forcefully against her own that she thought they might bruise.

Emma wanted to pull back, she shouldn't be doing with this when she knows Elsa feels "some type of way" for her, but she lost it. She herself had waited for this moment and she couldn't let it pass.

Regina pulled back for a moment, searching the blonde's face for any signs of protest, and when she saw none, she kissed Emma again. Even more forcefully than before, wrapping her arms around her neck, making the blonde stiffen and grab her waist, taking the brunette by surprise. Strong arms lifted Regina onto the desk, sitting her on papers that weren't relevant anyway. She leaned back as Emma began to overpower the kiss and lean her back onto the desk even more. Regina, for once and her life, gave in to being below someone and willingly accepted Emma's hungry kisses and wandering hands.

The two pulled back for a moment, searching each other's eyes. They dazzled and twinkled with lust. "I like this conversation," the blonde muttered, pinning Regina further down on the desk and kissing her jawbone structure as she brought her hands up and undid the, once powerful, mayor's first button on her shirt. Regina gasped softly at the blondes cold hands brushing against her collarbones and gave in, capturing the woman's lips again.

This was it, she'd given in to her feelings again, and while Emma worked her way, taking off her button-down, Regina's mind raced, she couldn't be hurt again. What if she ended up losing Emma? For right now though, she decided to live in the moment. She shut her eyes and got lost once again in the Savior's kiss as her shirt fell open, exposing herself to the woman above her.

**What do you all think will happen next? Let me know in the reviews! I'm so happy for all the feedback I'm getting, it means a lot.**


End file.
